Corpses
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: Cases with children were always sad, and this one was no different for Melinda. However, the reason for this trio of teens is very different from what the usual problems are. "We want our bodies buried."
1. Three Ghosts

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Ch.1: Three Ghosts

Flipping through a magazine she bought at the store, Melinda read through the columns that interested her. Occasionally, she would do one of the personality quizzes to appease her busy mind. Nothing brought boredom around like a slow day at the store and no ghosts to help.

Melinda's eyes were drawn up when her cuckoo-clock rang four o'clock. Absent-mindedly, she looked for the small daycare that had been run by a couple of teens after school. They had always run it by the memorial, since it was the center of town and everyone knew where it was. She wasn't surprised when she didn't see the teenagers running up, ready to watch some kids. Their little daycare had been out of business for a month now.

Brown eyes fell back to the magazine, flipping another page. They instantly flickered up when the bell at the door rang.

Delia walked in with her usual smile on her lips. "Hey!"

"Hey! You're back already?" Melinda greeted, propping her chin on her fist in front of her.

Delia nodded to her. "Yeah. Didn't know if you needed help with the shop or not."

Melinda gestured to the empty store with a humorous smile. "As you can see, I am just _buried_ under work."

Delia laughed, gazing at the 'boatload' of work Melinda had gestured to. "I can see. I might be too scared to help you with all of this."

"Don't you dare leave me here alone." Melinda stated, gazing at her friend seriously. Delia gave a reassuring wave before walking around the counter to stand beside her friend. Melinda gave a small sigh while smiling up at her taller friend.

The two women chatted through the afternoon. Occasionally, a potential customer walked in and browsed around the store. If they had any questions, Melinda answered them readily without trying not to be overbearing. Some of the browsers bought something while others simply said 'have a nice day' and left.

Overall, it was just one of those days that was normal in an abnormal way. It was normal in the sense that nothing happened. It was abnormal in a sense that _nothing happened_.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some water from the back. Want any?" Delia asked as she walked out from behind the counter, slowly walking towards the back. Melinda nodded, a thankful look in her eye, while Delia gave a small nod back before walking away. She disappeared into the back, rummaging through the small fridge they had there.

Melinda's eyes fell back down to the magazine that lay untouched in front of her. She raised her hand to flip a page when the pages rustled, flipping past various advice columns, how-to guides, and celeb gossip. It stopped near the back, the words 'Missing Persons' blazed across the top in big letters. Under, half a dozen pictures of various missing people in Grandview stared up at her.

She was instantly drawn to the pictures of three seventeen-year-olds near the bottom of the page.

The first portrait was of Tucker Foley. He was an African American boy with turquoise eyes hidden behind glasses. In the picture, he wore the cheesy smile for school pictures with a goofy red beret hat on his head. Though there was a smile on his face, his eyes told a story of how bored he was.

The second was of Samantha Manson. In her portrait, her short ebony hair framed her face. Some of her short hair was pulled into a small ponytail, a green hair-tie blazing through the black. Striking violet eyes stared into the camera, an annoyed frown outlined in purple lipstick on her lips.

The third was of Danny Fenton. His midnight hair was just a tad too long and fell in his face. Bright blue eyes sparkled with silent mirth, a beaming smile that showed all his white teeth on his face. His head was tilted to the side unconsciously; looking like a kind of person older women would just swoon over.

They had been missing for a month after going on a camping trip by themselves just outside of Grandview. It had been a normal trip for the three, going once every other month, except in the dead of winter. They had gone missing late summer. It was the beginning of the school year now, when the three's daycare jobs were needed most.

Melinda studied these pictures before looking up and across the street to the memorial in the center of town, eyelids shooting open in shock as she did.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker stared into the windows of the shop. The two boys were sitting on the edge of the platform while Sam was standing behind them. All wore curious expressions, even though their clothes were in tatters and dirt stained them. Dust and mud covered their faces, turning the color of their skin darker than it was. Danny had blood coating his side; Sam had blood on her legs; Tucker had it running down his face.

Melinda's eyes widened immediately, looking between the pictures and the teens outside. She watched as smiles overcame their expressions, turning to each other with 'I-told-you-so' looks. Quickly, their eyes went back to watch Melinda's reaction.

The woman only stared with horror as people walked past the dirty and blood-stained teens without a second thought.

Words passed between Danny to his two friends, gesturing to the shop with his hand. Sam and Tucker eagerly nodded before they vanished into thin air. As soon as they were gone, they were standing in front of the counter Melinda was standing behind. They looked at her with their grinning faces, blinking robotically even if they didn't have to.

Danny leaned against the counter and teasingly said "So the other ghosties were right! You _can_ see us! Dang, if we knew you had that kind of ability when we were living, we probably would've come said hi more."

"W-Why haven't you crossed over into the Light yet?" Melinda asked worriedly, not used to seeing ghosts so young. There were the occasional teens and children but there were never many. All of them were usually too enticed by the Light to pay attention to the living.

Sam leaned against the counter beside Danny, saying "We need some help with something."

"And since you're the only ones who can see us, you're the only one who can help us." Tucker clarified, copying his friends' actions and leaning against the counter. All of them had to look up at the brunette woman, as she still stood straight even though startled by the teens' presences.

Concern flitting across her features, Melinda asked "What is it that you need?"

"We want our bodies buried."

* * *

**Before anyone gets excited, this is literally only five chapters long and around seven thousand words. I got it done before I got Those Teen Years done. I find it kind of funny actually... After this, I am definitely taking a day to read through my comic collection again... Fun times...**

**So yeah... We'll see how this goes. The chapters get longer. ...barely...**


	2. Reappear

Ch.2: Reappear

"We want our bodies buried." Danny replied, grin fading away into a solemn frown. The other two held the same emotion about their dilemma, finding no humor in the fact their bodies were still out someplace, rotting away and never having a proper burial to take comfort in.

Melinda leaned back at the suggestion, not used to such a blunt reply. Most ghosts needed help with someone from the living or a possession they once owned. She hadn't been asked, up until now, to find the ghost's body and to bury it.

"Where are your bodies?" Melinda asked hesitantly, leaning forward again to look closer at the teens.

They had all obviously taken a beating from something, if the blood, dirt, and tattered clothing were anything to go by. Who knows what had been the fatal blow that had killed them, sending their souls to look for help in getting their bodies back?

"That would be the tricky part…" Tucker stated, looking at his two friends with a serious look.

Melinda looked between the three, suspicion creeping up her spine. "Why? What were you all doing to get yourself killed?"

While the three looked between themselves, debating whether to tell the woman what happened to them, Delia walked out from the back room. Melinda's head snapped to her with wide eyes, completely forgetting her friend had been there. Delia stopped in her tracks at the look, wondering what had happened in the small amount of time she had been gone.

"What?" Delia asked.

The three turned their heads to the oblivious woman before disappearing, making Melinda sigh and bow her head.

Delia continued to stand in the middle of the room without a clue of what went on. "_What_?"

Melinda forced a smile on her face when she looked back up to her good friend. "There were a few ghosts here, looking for help. I was asking them a couple of questions when you walked in and spooked them off."

"Wait, ghosts? As in, _plural_?" Delia asked, stunned at the fact the spirits of the dead were working together for once instead of doing their own things.

Melinda gestured for Delia to step forward. The other woman did, walking up behind Melinda and placing the two water bottles she had grabbed the back on the counter in front of them. Melinda showed her the pictures of the teens in the magazine, stating "The ghosts were these three."

Delia instantly sobered, recognizing the friends from the daycare across the street. "They're dead? I was praying they just got lost… I miss seeing them play with the younger kids across the street."

"Me too." Melinda said wistfully, looking out the shop window again to look where Sam, Danny, and Tucker had been so regularly every afternoon.

"Do you know how they died?" Delia asked, frowning at the pictures grinning (or, in Sam's case, _scowling_) up at her. The woman tried to imagine the three without any life in their sparkling eyes but found she just couldn't do it. They had just been so animated that envisioning them without that life was like blasphemy to her.

Melinda shook her head, pursing her lips together unhappily. "No. I was just about to find out when they disappeared."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, really. You couldn't have known. I'm just upset that they seemed to have a tussle before they died. They were covered in mud and blood and their clothes were in the worst condition imaginable." Melinda confided, shaking her head at the shame. She let her brown eyes drop back to the magazine.

Delia frowned deeper at the thought of the teens so beat up and hurt. "What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know. They were last seen in the woods outside of Grandview. My best guess is that a wild animal ate them but that just seems so _unlikely_." Melinda stated, pressing her hands to her head to rid herself of the migraine sure to come.

"Wild animals don't attack people as often as you think, Mel."

"I know. It's just… What else could have happened? They were camping, for goodness's sake! Who attacks a bunch of kids while they're having fun camping?" Melinda asked wildly.

"Maybe they weren't attacked." Delia suggested, trying to help her friend in any way she could.

Melinda looked at her friend with confused eyes. "…what else could've happened to them if someone else hadn't attacked them?"

Delia shrugged. "I don't know but anything's possible, right?"

Melinda nodded. Sighing, she propped her arms up on the counter in front of her and rested her head within her hands. Delia rubbed her back reassuringly, earning a grateful smile from her friend for her comforting efforts. Delia smiled back.

* * *

"So what are you going to do about them?" Jim asked, looking up from the pot he was cooking with. Melinda was behind him, sitting on a stool and searching through records on her computer. Her eyes were focused on the screen but he could tell her ears were focused on him, listening for every word he spoke to her.

Melinda shrugged, sighing for the eleventh time that night. "I don't know. There's not much on their disappearance. They've got no evidence on where they've gone. There were no signs of foul play at their campsite. They tried dogs but by the time they were reported missing, it had rained twice. … They just disappeared!"

"Calm down." Jim said soothingly, easily appeasing his wife as she got agitated. "You'll figure something out. Maybe the three will tell you something next time they show up."

"If they show up again." Melinda stated solemnly.

"Hey." Jim called, getting Melinda to look up and into his eyes. "If they really want their bodies found, they'll reappear soon. You said they were missing for a month now?"

Melinda nodded.

"They probably want their bodies found before they're completely decayed, which is why they came to you so quickly. And besides… Ghosts always reappear." Jim stated with a grin adorning his face.

Melinda couldn't help it. She grinned back, which appeased her husband back to making their dinner. Still smiling, the woman continued searching through the documents she could find about the three teens and their disappearance. Much to her annoyance, she continued to find nothing that could help her cause.

The rest of the night, she continued finding nothing. She only paused in her work to eat dinner with her loving husband before the two sat on the couch. Jim wrapped an arm around her shoulders, watching TV quietly, while the woman typed incessantly on her laptop, searching onward. She grew increasingly frustrated when no new info came to her like it usually did.

Around eleven, Jim got up from the couch and stretched. Through a yawn, he said "I'm going to bed, Mel."

Melinda smiled up at her husband with a goofy grin. "Alright. I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

Jim pointed at her with a serious face. "You better or I'm coming down and carrying you up there."

Melinda laughed, assured the man she would be up by the time he finished getting ready for bed, and shooed him away. Jim smiled before walking off and the stairs to their bedroom. As he walked up the steps, creaks followed his footsteps to the second level where he disappeared to. Distantly, light-switches echoed down the hall as they were flipped on.

Melinda took a few more minutes to look through a couple more files before giving up for the night. She turned her laptop off and closed it, carefully setting it on the table with the upmost care to make sure it didn't cause a ruckus. After, she turned the TV her husband left on off and set the remote beside the laptop on the table.

Pushing herself up from her seat, Melinda stood up straight and straightened out her comfy clothes. She walked to the corner and turned off a lamp. She quickly walked through the rest of the ground level, turning lights off and casting the house in darkness. This did not arouse any fear in her though and she began walking towards the staircase, listening to each separate creak the floor made under her feet.

She gasped when Danny, Sam, and Tucker appeared in front of her, gazing at her with their grinning faces and sparkling eyes.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Melinda asked "Are you three ready to tell me how you died?"

"Not right now. Not here." Sam answered, tilting her head to the side and brushing it against Danny's arm because of their close proximity.

Tucker grinned wider. "But we'd be happy to show you the place our bodies are laid and tell you then though."

Melinda looked at each teen carefully, studying the way they stood together. She tried to see if there would be any way for them to tell her at that moment but she could see they were definite in their decision, not even wavered that the woman had to think about their offer.

"You won't tell me any other way?" Melinda asked, looking seriously between each teen.

They nodded, their grins becoming ever so wider at the prospect of the woman doing as they told.

Melinda nodded. "Alright. Where do I need to go?"

"Ooo. That's going to be a problem, since it's hard to explain how to get to our old campsite outside the city." Tucker stated, frowning when he thought about the problem.

"There is one person who might be willing to show her how to get there." Sam suggested, sharing a knowing look between her two friends as they thought about the person.

"Who do I need to see?" Melinda asked, concern flashing across her face.

"My sister. Jazz. She still lives with my parents in my old house." Danny replied, a solemn look overcoming his features. Tucker placed a hand on the boy's shoulder but Danny wouldn't look at him, staring at Melinda with blue eyes.

"Alright. I'll ask your sister." Melinda assured.

Danny nodded and the three disappeared. Melinda stood in her spot, thinking about the situation with an intense expression on her face as she stood in the dark. She looked up abruptly when there were creaks on the stairs. Jim came around the corner, ready to fulfill his promise, and gazed at his wife worriedly.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Melinda assured, nodding as he walked closer to her. "I was just talking to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Apparently I've got to talk to Danny's sister and convince her to take me to their old campsite so I can find out how they died. Isn't that wonderful?"

Jim smiled and kissed her head. "You'll be fine."

"I know." Melinda responded, smiling up at the taller figure lovingly.

* * *

**Well that was an interesting response. XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Saramaster, RedHerring1412, Roselin, Ace115, Bibliophilea, Danifan3000, KainVixenheim, Syafiq, SaffireJ2, Purple-Vixen-Flames, heofBOOYAH, Hitomi-tama, Azorawing, Kimera20, Mariepc, AwesomeDragonGirl, Gigabyte2598._**

**Review:**

**Roselin: XD I'm glad you think so! And yes, before Jim is dead and resurrected.**

**Guest(1): :D I'm so glad you're into the story already! Makes me feel all giddy inside!**

**Expergiscimini: XD Yup. Buried.**

**IWasNeverReal: XD Hey, they've got each other! What else do you need to be happy? And we shall find out soon~!**


	3. Campsites

Ch.3: Campsites

Melinda put her car in park, having stopped the car outside of a nice house in a suburban neighborhood. She looked out her window to stare at the brick house with nervousness rolling off her form in waves. Her lips were pressed tightly together while her eyes were shifting nervously.

Biting her lip, she looked at the ebony-haired girl in the passenger seat before switching her gaze to the back, where both boys sat quietly.

"Is this it?" Melinda asked.

Danny nodded. "Yep. This is my old haunt."

Sam giggled at the pun while Tucker cackled under his breath. Danny grinned, looking between the two with his shining eyes.

Melinda rolled her eyes before opening the door and stepping out. Her feet hit the pavement and she shut the door behind her. The three teens were by her side instantaneously, looking at the looming house with their grinning faces. Melinda stared at it with apprehension for a few seconds before taking a few steps forward.

Melinda walked up the driveway, heels clacking against the pavement painfully loud against the silent day. Grey clouds covered the sky, casting everything in grey and lowering the temperature to an eerily nippy temperature, even though it was still only September. The grey clouds threatened rain against the land, hanging around ominously.

Walking up the three steps to the porch, Melinda took a breath to calm herself. Nothing was more nerve-racking than telling people their dead loved one needed something from them or needed to talk to them.

Melinda knocked on the door before taking a step back, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker appeared in various places around the porch. Tucker sat on the white railing while Sam laid on the porch-swing. Danny stood beside the only living woman who could see him and his friends, waiting for his sister to answer the door and feeling awkward because, at one point, the place had been his home at one time.

There were footsteps behind the door before a few locks clicked behind the wood.

Danny leaned closer to Melinda. "If she doesn't believe a word you say, tell her I said to never take life seriously. No one gets out alive anyways."

Tucker barked a life while Sam threw her head back, a giggle fit escaping her violet lips smudged with brown. Danny looked at them out of the corner of his eyes. The crystalline blue was sparking with mirth while he wore a goofy smile.

The door opened and a teen-girl with red hair stood behind it. Her teal eyes were sad, a frown gracing her lips. She wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans, black flats adorning her feet. A teal hair-band kept her long hair out of her face.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked, looking at the unfamiliar woman on her doorstep with suspicion.

"Uh, yes. My name is Melinda Gordon and I'd like to speak with Jazz." Melinda stated, looking at the girl with hope in her brown eyes as she ever so slightly tilted her head to the side.

The girl crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm Jazz. What do you need?"

Melinda pursed her lips together, hands twisting together uncomfortably. The three ghosts around the porch looked at the woman expectantly, waiting for her to say something. "I'm here to talk about your brother, Danny, and his two friends, Sam and Tucker."

Jazz straightened immediately, hope sparking in her eyes. "Did someone find them? Are they ok?"

The three cringed guiltily.

Melinda opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. "Uh… No, not exactly."

Though the three teens had not been found, Jazz still had that hopeful look on her face. "Did someone find something to find them? Evidence or a trail maybe?"

"No, they're…" Melinda started, pain overcoming her features. "…dead."

The horror that overcame Jazz's face was unbearable to look at. Tears sprang to her eyes, ready to flood over at any minute. Her lip quivered involuntarily. The grip she had on the doorframe was lax one minute and tight the next. She shifted a few times, unsure of what to do with herself as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm sorry…" Melinda whispered, giving the girl an apologetic and sympathetic look.

"But y-you said you d-didn't f-find them…" Jazz cried, the tears spilling down her face as she gasped for breath. Black mascara dripped down her face, streaking her face with black lines.

"I know. But they told me and they want to talk to you." Melinda said, shifting her eyes to the teens in her peripheral vision. They had all straightened considerably, unused to the red-head in front of them being so crestfallen and sad, especially at their expense.

"Who?" Jazz asked, confusion swimming through eyes.

"Danny, Sam, and Tucker…"

The girl's frown deepened and rage boiled in her eyes. "Is this a joke? First, they're dead and now they want to talk to me!"

"Just let me explain-"

"No." Jazz said firmly, shaking her head as she began to retreat into the house. While she began closing the door, Danny gestured wildly to Melinda, yelling "Say the thing, say the thing! And call her Spazzy while you're at it!"

"U-U-Uh, never take life seriously, Spazzy. No one gets out of it alive anyways." Melinda said, the rush of words tumbling from her mouth in nervousness. The woman watched with hope as Jazz stopped, slowly turning back around to look at the woman.

"What did you say to me?"

"Tell her it's what I always told her when she got frustrated or sad." Danny supplied, looking between his sister and Melinda.

"It's the saying Danny always told you when you got frustrated or sad, isn't it?" Melinda asked.

A few tears dripping off her face, Jazz turned back to full face the woman on her doorstep. She took a step outside the doorframe, looking at Melinda with confused and amazed eyes. "How did you know that?"

"Danny told me." Melinda explained, looking at the boy briefly.

"When?" Jazz asked.

"Just now." Melinda replied. "Your brother and his friends may be dead but their spirits are still here. Sam is sitting on the swing, Tucker is on the rail, and Danny is beside you."

Jazz started sputtering, not sure if she could believe such a notion from someone virtually unknown.

Danny looked at his sister with intense blue eyes, tilting his head back and forth as he looked at her. He looked down at the girl's hand before slowly reaching out with his own, brushing his hand against hers. As he did, he looked back up at the girl's face to see her expression.

As soon as Danny made contact, Jazz stiffened and looked down at her hand before looking every which way for the presence she could feel. Lips quivering, she asked "...Danny?"

Danny nodded, smiling, before taking a step back and dropping his hand to his side.

Jazz brought her hand to her chest when the feeling disappeared. Hesitantly, she asked "Is he gone?"

Melinda shook her head. "No. He's still here."

A small smile appeared on Jazz's face, though the tears were still there. Melinda dug into her pocketbook and pulled out a tissue for the girl. She took it gratefully and used it to wipe away the black lines streaking her face, making abnormal pictures.

"So… What is it that Danny, Sam, and Tucker need?" Jazz asked.

"The three want their bodies found and buried but they won't tell me how they died unless I'm at their old campsite. They say it's hard to get to and that it would have been better to just ask you if you could take me." Melinda explained, watching out of the corner of her eye as Danny and Tucker appeared beside Sam on the porch-swing. It rocked slowly, making Jazz turn her head to stare at the empty but moving swing.

"It's just them sitting on it." Melinda assured.

Jazz made a small 'oh' with her mouth before, hesitantly, waving in the direction of the swing. She got a few laughs from the teens, making Melinda smile at them before turning back to girl. "Would you mind if you took me to their spot?"

"Are those morons seriously going to make me show you?" Jazz asked, shaking her head in annoyance as she did.

Melinda lulled her head to where the three were sitting, getting three thumbs up in return. Turning her head back to Jazz, she made her own annoyed face and nodded. Jazz huffed and stepped back inside to get her shoes, mumbling "little idiots" under her breath as she did.

Jazz couldn't see it but the teens were dancing victoriously in their seats.

Once her shoes were on her feet, Jazz followed Melinda to her car where the three ghosts were waiting for them in the back. The two hopped in the car with Melinda in the driver's seat and Jazz in the passenger. The ghosts sat behind them in the extra seats provided. They chatted amongst themselves, completely ignoring the two females in the front.

Melinda and Jazz spoke idly to each other idly while they rode, the younger of the two giving directions as needed. The car drove up a small hill, following a dirt road. They stopped when it came to an end, a smaller trail for hiking appearing.

Sam leaned forward, grinning. "We'll meet you there."

Just like that, they were gone, disappearing into the wind. Melinda rolled her eyes before she opened her car and stepped out. From the other side, Jazz did the same and gestured for the older woman to follow her up the hiking trail. Melinda did without complaint and silently followed after the red-head.

Walking through the silent forest was eerie. The sky was still grey above them, threatening to open up and rain. Only a few birds chirped. An owl called out in the distance, hidden somewhere high in the trees. Dead twigs snapped under the two's feet, cracking and groaning miserably. The two half-expected a serial killer to jump out from behind a tree with a chain-saw.

Jazz showed Melinda a clearing on the top of a small hill, hidden within a densely wooded area. There was a ring of stones in the center of the clearing, a little bit of old ash that had survived the rain in the center. Grass was beaten down in a few areas, where tents had been made before. Trails that had been walked over numerous times before weaved around the site, going in all directions.

"This is the place?" Melinda asked expectantly.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. This was Sam, Danny, and Tucker's spot. No matter what, they always came here."

Melinda walked further into the campsite, looking at things closely. She walked the small paths winding through the area, seeing things as the teens would have seen them. She looked up expectantly, trying to find the ghosts surely lurking around the area.

"You wanna know our story?"

Melinda turned to where the three were waiting, leaning against a couple of trees. In-between the trees, another trail led into the forest but it wasn't as prominent as the ones slithering through the campsite. It was either new or not as used as the others, leading further into the woods beyond.

Sam jerked her head, gesturing for Melinda to follow the path, and the three disappeared again.

Melinda turned her head to where Jazz was standing and pointed towards the path. "They want us to follow that trail."

Jazz nodded, jogging up behind the woman. Together, they walked through the trees. Quietly, they moved through the woods, dodging obstacles that came along but never straying far from the path. The three teens appeared occasionally, making sure the two females were walking in the right direction before moving on.

As Melinda was about to step through a bush, a small incline two feet in front of her, the ghosts appeared abruptly again, shouting "stop" at the top of their lungs. The woman jerked her head to look at them with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked behind her.

"They told us to stop."

Tucker pointed to the brush in front of Melinda. "Carefully move those bushes aside but _do not,_ _under any circumstances_, take a step forward."

Melinda nodded before bending over, stretching her arms out. She moved the shrubbery out of the way and gasped.

Hidden behind the thick brush, a two foot wide ravine spread out between where Melinda and Jazz stood and the incline ahead. The drop from where the girls stood and the bottom was hard to tell. Rocks jutted out from the sides and light had trouble entering the ravine because so little light slipped through the trees above.

Anyone could have been walking through the forest and accidently fallen in.

Melinda, brown eyes wide, looked from the split in the ground to where the teens were sitting casually on the incline, legs dangling off the side. "Is this..?"

"And now we get to tell you our story." Sam replied, leaning forward onto her propped knees.

* * *

**Well... Not sure how that first confrontation between Jazz and Melinda went but at least it was semi-normal? I don't know. I've never had that happened to me. *shrugs***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting/following: _Fuzz. Bear. 902, KHfreak21, 16ckelman, DaniFenton7thGradePhantom, Mirria1, Booklover181, Yazmin97, W0lfbr0ther, Astroshadow, Shade Shaded, Mystical Magician, Looking4Misteria._**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: XD Haha! Glad you enjoyed it! Nope, Vlad has nothing to do with this. XD**

**16ckelman: Hahaha! Yup! XD**

**Shadowflaymenyte: Haha, thanks! :D I do something almost every day so chill, man. **

**IWasNeverReal: Yeah, I wasn't thrilled by the death part either but the idea was too good to pass up. XD**


	4. Stories

Ch.4: Stories

"Please tell me they didn't…" Jazz started, not being able to finish the sentence as she stared into the ravine. Tears had reappeared in her eyes, quickly flooding down her face again. Disbelief and shock reflected off the orbs.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker cringed at the sight.

Melinda wrapped one of her arms around Jazz's shoulder, letting the younger girl cry quietly as they absorbed the knowledge they had just received abruptly. Melinda looked up at the ghosts, sadness shining in her arms as she rubbed Jazz's arm with her hand. "What happened?"

"It was near the end of our trip," Danny started, shrugging. "and we were joking around again. We decided to play hide-and-seek for the first time in how many years because why not?."

"We played bubblegum-bubblegum first to figure out who'd be 'it'." Sam continued, putting the quote bunnies around the last word.

Tucker pointed at his male friend. "Much to his misfortunate, Danny got to be it. So he went off and he counted while Sam and I ran off to find a hiding spot."

* * *

_"__One… Two… Three… Four…_"

_Sam and Tucker laughed quietly to themselves as they quietly ran through some brush, entering the dense forest and sprinting away from the site. They hopped over logs, pushed past shrubs, and ducked under low hanging branches as they did. Danny's voice grew quieter the farther they went on._

_Soon, they were laughing hysterically, hoping Danny wouldn't hear them, even if they were a ways from the camp. They could barely hear him scream at the top of his lungs that he was coming for them._

_ "__Come on, Slowpoke!" Sam called, keeping her voice just above a whisper as she hopped over another log. She looked behind her. Tucker was a couple of feet back but he was, at least, keeping his pace._

_Tucker stuck his tongue out at Sam. "You're part of the track team! Cut me some slack!"_

_Sam cackled, sprinting forward again when Tucker had finally caught up to her. The two rushed through a couple of bushes, planning to jump up onto an incline when-_

_ "__AAAAHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Melinda swallowed hard, trying to imagine how terrifying falling from a great height would be. A person would have all the time in the world to anticipate the impact, preparing themselves for the inevitable pain that was sure to come.

"I scraped up my legs against one of the rocks while falling and Tucker hit his head on a rock." Sam said, pointing to her bloody legs while Tucker rubbed his head red-stained head. "We fell about thirty-five feet with me first. I survived the fall, miraculously."

"Then I landed on her." Tucker stated, frowning apologetically at the girl while she shrugged up at him. "I crushed her and rolled off, already dead from the blow to my head or something like that. Our bodies are, literally, right below our feet."

Melinda swallowed again, eyes shifting to Jazz for a second before she looked up to where Danny was sitting quietly, watching the scene.

"What happened to you?"

Danny frowned at her. "Since I was it, I had to find them. I had heard them running off into the woods but I wasn't sure where they had gone exactly… I also hadn't heard them scream because of where I was…"

* * *

_Danny jogged through the forest, looking every which way for his two friends. They should've been easy to find since Tucker was wearing yellow amidst green and Sam had purple on. At the same time he was a little worried he wouldn't find them because of how big the woods were. The two wouldn't go off too far, that was a given, but how far would they go before they stopped?_

_ "__Sam~! Tucker~!" Danny sung, a grin overcoming his face as he climbed a tree, looking for his two friends. "Come out, come out wherever you are~!"_

_The teen hummed when he saw no movement and heard no noises indicating to his friends' whereabouts. He jumped down, strolling further into the woods, calling his friends' names and shouting silly words and phrases, trying to make them laugh or move so he could find them easier. Nothing happened still and Danny frowned in worry. He spent a few more minutes trying his routine but, still, nothing happened._

_Danny cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "Sam! Tucker! I give up! You can come out now! Come on; let's go back to the campsite!"_

_Nothing in the forest stirred except for a couple of birds. To ease his anxious feeling, Danny surmised they just couldn't hear him and went on, calling to them to reveal themselves. He walked through the brush, his calls getting louder and louder every minute no one answered._

_ "__SAM! TUCKER!" Danny yelled again, head flying in every direction so he might see his friends. "GUYS!?"_

_The teen took another step forward and yelped when his foot slipped. He grabbed a tree to stop himself from falling and took a step back. He moved the brush out of the way, revealing the abyss behind it._

_Blue eyes widened instantaneously at the scene. He swallowed heavily and mumbled "Oh my gosh…"_

_Looking around and on the verge of panic, Danny screamed his friends' names again and again, praying they would answer him at any minute._

_ "__GU- AHHHH!"_

_The ground underneath Danny gave way and the teen fell, side getting cut open by the jagged rocks where the dirt had been. He plummeted into the dark abyss, screaming before_

_CR-R-RACK!_

* * *

Melinda thought she was going to get sick at any minute and tightened her hold on Jazz.

Danny absently rubbed his side, turning his head to the right. He pointed in the direction he was looking. "My body is farther down that way. Not quite sure how far… I estimated **about** forty feet, maybe?"

The older woman took a minute to process what she heard before she asked "What do I need to do now?"

The ghosts looked at each other with their pursed lips.

"We don't really know where to go from here. We just need to find a way to get our bodies 'discovered' now… We did not think this through too well, did we?" Danny asked his friends, getting shrugs of agreement.

Melinda straightened when Jazz pulled away. "W-What'd they tell y-you?"

The brunette forced a sad smile on her face. "That, even though they fell, they didn't feel any pain. They died instantly. There was no suffering."

"Actually, we felt pain for about five seconds but you probably don't want her knowing that…" Tucker trailed while Sam and Danny face-palmed, groaning at his stupidity.

Melinda suppressed an eye-roll. "Now we just have to figure out how to get the authorities to find this place. Do you have any ideas?"

Jazz racked her brain for a few minutes before nodding. She sniffed, wiping her cheeks with her jacket sleeve and looking towards the ground.

Melinda gestured for Jazz to follow her and the two slowly walked back to the campsite, leaving it behind without ever looking back as the ghosts watched.

The three looked at each other before disappearing again.

The two walked down the long hiking path, coming back to the place Melinda had parked her car. They got in the vehicle silently. The slam of the doors broke the quiet but it was an unnoticed sound to the two that had gotten into the car.

Melinda backed out of the spot, turning around and slowly driving down the path again. Jazz looked out the window absently, watching trees and bushes pass by them. The silence was thick with mourning and sadness. It left the two girls feeling awkward and unsure.

"So what's the plan you thought of?" Melinda asked, looking at the red-head in the passenger seat.

Jazz shifted. "I don't know if it's good or not but I was thinking about telling my parents I went back to the campsite and accidently found the ravine."

"I think it'll work." Melinda assured, pulling onto the paved road and accelerating the car more to get up to the legal speed. Jazz nodded, still looking out the window vacantly.

Melinda dropped Jazz off at her house, giving the red-head her card as she got out. The woman told Jazz to call her once she told her parents. Jazz agreed to do so, walking towards her house. Jazz, occasionally, looked back. Melinda waited until the girl was inside before pulling away from the curb, driving down the road silently.

For the rest of the day, Melinda waited patiently for her phone to ring, aware of how hard it might be for Jazz to tell her parents such a thing.

Around six in the afternoon, the phone rang at Melinda's shop. She picked it up, saying a practiced and easy "Hello. Melinda Gordon speaking."

"_I told them_. … _They've already called officials._"

* * *

**I told you guys. This was going to be an extremely short story. Ba-boom. One more chap to go.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Chicaalterego, Bahey, Soft-falling-Raindrops, Dani of the Electroclan, Female Dragon, Hollyflash, HalfaWitchPhysicGirl, Seantriana._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _Barren the Inventor and Iamgoku._**

**Reviews:**

**Chicaalterego: Thanks. Still short but whatever. :)**

**Dani: Nope. It was a complete and utter accident.**

**Roselin: You're probably the only one cheering. XD**

**Expergiscimini: XD Hahaha! Thanks!**

**IWasNeverReal: Haha, thanks! I try! I love the name Spazzy...**

**Chicaalterego: Nope, none of that exists. They were just a bunch of normal teenagers. :)**

**HalfaWitchPhysicGirl: Aww, oh my gosh! Thanks so much! You honestly don't know how much that means to me. :DDD Glad you're enjoying and hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Dani of the Electroclan: XD You must be really conflicted about this story... I always continue!**


	5. Last Wishes Fulfilled

Ch.5: Last Wishes Fulfilled

Melinda pulled up to the spot she had a couple days before. The hiking trail was swarmed with officers and other officials, all participating in the recovery of Tucker's, Danny's, and Sam's bodies.

The day before, no one had brought any equipment to haul the bodies from the ravine, unsure if there were any bodies to dig up. It had taken authorities an hour just to get down, since it wasn't like you could climb down. They discovered a way down about a quarter mile down from the site, where there was an incline leading down into the ravine, though it was steep and hard to get out from.

The officials that had gone down did find the three's bodies at the bottom, just like the ghosts had told Melinda they would.

It had set in motion the excavation to get them out and bury them. There would be no autopsy, as it was obvious on how they died and none of the parents wanted to find out if their child had suffered beforehand.

The last time Melinda had seen the three ghosts, it had been the middle of the night once the authorities had set a date for checking out the ravine. Melinda had asked them if any of them wanted to talk to their parents before the excavation but she had all gotten negative answer. Sam told the woman her parents would never believe such a thing; Tucker didn't want his memory to haunt his parent's memories too much; Danny just had nothing he needed to say to them.

As Melinda tried walking up the path, an officer tried to stop her, telling her only family members of the victims could go to the site.

That's when Jazz walked over the crest of the hill and spotted the older woman. She trotted carefully over, mindful of the uneven ground and the obstacles in the way. Jazz made her to Melinda, slipping her arm around the woman's. "It's ok. She's with me, Officer."

The cop looked at the woman for a moment before nodding and letting the two go. Jazz nodded and led Melinda up, arms still hooked.

The two had made up an easy lie about how Melinda was something along the lines of a therapist to the Fenton parents, since neither Jazz nor Danny wanted to tell the two the truth. Melinda had asked why but the two just said they became easily obsessed with things for long periods of time, especially the paranormal.

Jazz easily walked up the hiking trail with Melinda following behind. They slipped past authority figures, most not even paying attention to the two. They weaved through the campsite before walking down the path to the site of the excavation. Most of the brush and trees had been cleared away so the officials could get to the site, along with their equipment.

As they got closer, the swarm of people got bigger. There was an ambulance, ready to take the corpses away. There was also a small crane to lift the bodies from the ravine since there was no possible way of safely transporting them to the incline a quarter mile down and somehow getting it up the steep slope.

They'd already gotten Danny and Sam's bodies up. They were, at the moment, in the process of lifting Tucker's corpse from the ravine.

Jack and Maddie Fenton, Pamela, Ida, and Jeremy Manson, and Angela and Maurice Foley stood off to the side, watching with teary eyes and solemn faces. They briefly looked at the woman before turning back to watch the rest of the excavation.

Standing near the ambulance, watching everything but being unseen, the three ghost teens huddled together. Sam and Danny were mesmerized by their bodies in the body bags that had yet to be zipped up. Tucker was waiting impatiently for his corpse to get rolled up beside them.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Melinda asked the teen next to her. Jazz nodded, seeing the shift of Melinda's brown eyes over to the bodies. The woman gave a sad smile before breaking away, carefully walking over to the bodies just as Tucker's was rolled up while Jazz went to join her parents.

The three looked lost at that moment, standing at the end of the gurneys where their bodies lied.

Melinda walked to stand beside Sam's corpse. Danny's was in the middle and Tucker's was on his other side.

It was eerie to see the ghost up and about and moving while their physical bodies laid motionless in the bags, already in the beginning stages of decomposition from being left out in the open for a little over a month. Dirt covered the teens' pale skin, discolored blood sticking to their clothes and flesh.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Melinda asked, gazing at the wonder-struck teens with curiosity.

"Well… _Yeah_." Tucker answered, giving her a stupid look before his gaze shifted back to his body.

Sam shrugged, holding her arm uncomfortably. "We just didn't think this would happen so soon…or happen _at all_, really."

"Why is this so hard to believe?" Melinda asked.

The three looked at each other, searching for an answer in their faces but finding nothing. They all looked back at Melinda while they shrugged, small frowns playing on their lips.

"It's really just one of those moments of disbelief, I guess." Danny suggested.

Melinda nodded to them before she watched them turn their heads towards where their relatives stood around. They disappeared and Melinda turned her heads to the families. She smiled when she saw them reappear, the blood and dirt on their clothes gone, leaving them looking pristine and like they had just gotten out from a long shower.

Danny gave a hug from behind to his mother first, arms around her neck and head against hers. Then he gave a small hug around his father's middle before hopping over to his sister and giving her a hug around her neck as well.

The three reacted in similar ways; they straightened, looking for the person or thing that had caused the odd sensation.

Sam gave her grandmother and mother a kiss on the forehead while she gave her father a hug around his middle.

Tucker gave his two parents a hug and kiss on the forehead before the three disappeared again. All the parents looked around for the thing that had given them an odd sensation but found nothing, falling into an uneasy silence.

Melinda looked around, trying to find the teens and found them standing on the incline above the ravine. They were smiling at her and waving. She waved back, tears in her eyes and a small, sad smile on her lips. The teens, flashing their mischievous grins again, turned and walked away, fading away like a mirage.

Jazz ran up beside Melinda, a stunned look on her face. "I felt Danny. Did he… Are they gone?"

Melinda turned her grinning face to Jazz's wondrous one, answering "Yeah. They crossed over into the Light.

"They're gone."

* * *

**...well...that's over...feels weird to have a story end so soon. Oh well!**

**A lot of people were very conflicted on how to feel about this story. I thought it was hilarious.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Bananarock509, Patriciahodnett, Animebella09._**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me: _Animebella09._**

**Reviews:**

**Roselin: Yup. Confliction all around~!**

**Guest(1): I did do it right. There was only one conflict, which is why it was short. Danny's powers were completely unneeded with said problem, which is why he didn't have them to begin with. And I was going for something short and straightforward. You may have a different opinion but I'm happy with the way this is.**

**Bananarock509: Sorry you're sad. I tried to make the Trio amusing in the very least to counteract that. Oopsy... But glad I could be of entertainment.**


End file.
